Reflection paper Homwork
by SaruwatariAsuka
Summary: umm this was just a homework assignment, but i decided to post it here.    i appreciate any comments or reviews, and i know my writing is a little bit bad, but I'm learning to write better. it has been awhile since i last wrote something . .


umm this was just a homework assignment, but i decided to post it here.

i appreciate any comments or reviews, and i know my writing is a little bit bad, but i'm learning to write better. it has been awhile since i last wrote something ._.

well enjoy! ^^

Reflection Paper #3

What happens when you die?  
Does your body rot deep underground, for the living to walk over you and forget who you are and who you were, but your name will remain forever? Or do your ashes get thrown into the ocean once your lifeless body gets burnt into nothing? Do we turn into ghosts and demons who haunt and walk earth not un-noticed, but unseen? Will your soul go to heaven, or will you descend to hell; a place deep underground, where the devil is in control? Or maybe you will travel to a place of witches and wizards, where all your fantasies will come true? Or will your soul go to dreamland for all eternity, a place where the soul goes every night, a place where you can do things un-imaginable, but only when you dream? Maybe you believe in Reincarnation, the soul finding a new body, or host, where you can spend another life, another new experience to enjoy or suffer? Or will your soul just travel aimlessly, off into the atmosphere, wandering the wonders of our galaxy, and all other galaxies? What will it find? I believe that no matter how your body is disposed of, your soul lives on.

There are those that disagree with what I said above, and believe that they will meet 5 people when you go to heaven just like Eddie did? Nobody knows what happens when you die, not even I know. But I can say that if I did die, and meet five people that influenced me to become the person I am today, these people would be David Bowie, Jenn and Kelly, Jk Rowling, my drama teacher, and Walt Disney.

I chose David Bowie as my first person that I will meet, because he greatly influenced who I am and what I enjoy doing in my life. I first saw David Bowie when I was younger, probably around 5th grade or so, in the movie the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth, for those who may not know, is a movie that came out around the year 1986, and it is about a 15-year-old girl named Sarah who accidentally wishes her baby half-brother, Toby, away to the Goblin King Jareth (who is played by David bowie), who will keep Toby if Sarah does not complete his Labyrinth in 13 hours. This movie includes lots of random songs, dancing, a wonderful wardrobe, and all sorts of magical creatures. All in all, it was the best fantasy movie I have ever seen, and when I first saw it, I fell in love with anything fantasy related, and of course David Bowie. Just seeing him in this movie singing and dancing, made me want to go and listen to all his songs, which led me to other bands and that was how I also fell in love with most of the music from the80's.

I can honestly say I was having doubts when I first saw this movie at the store, because it sounded funny and the cover looked so ridiculous, but I had a feeling I should pick it up, and boy am I glad I did. David Bowie being in this movie also led me to like dressing up as ridiculously flamboyant characters, which leads to my next person, which are two people, combined…sort of. Well not really. They are two separate people, but I will be meeting them at the same time, because in a way I met them both on the same day.

**Oh! I almost forgot the lesson David Bowie might tell me is:** "don't be afraid to go with your gut feeling, because sometimes, that is what may get you through the day. " I can totally relate to that. There are so many times that I go with a gut feeling, and when I look back and think about what would have happened if I did, I regret not making that decision.

Now! No to my second person or people because there are two. My next person would be Jenn and Kelly. Not many people know about Jenn and Kelly, because they are not famous. They are two regular girls from England that I just happened to see them one day on You Tube doing a show called demyx time. When I first saw them, I was shocked at how well done their costumes were and how awesome their acting was. They were so well done, that I actually thought they were both boys at some point. I was shocked to find out that they were both girls! Either way, they both actually influenced me to start cosplaying, which is a type of performance art and you use costumes to represent a specific character from an anime, manga, video game, etc. and it is not unusual to see women playing male roles and vice versa.

As it turns out, I managed to meet them both at an anime convention, and they were both extremely nice. They gave me some tips on how to make my costumes better, and to improve my acting because during the time, I was supposed to be a serious character, and i was instead laughing a lot. And this actually leads to my third person, which would be my high school drama teacher.

**Jenn and Kelly's lesson to me will probably be:** "don't be afraid to talk to others, because they may be able to give you some advice that no one else may be able to give you" I can apply this to my life, because in a way, I was an extremely shy person before I met these two. I actually met them at my first convention ever, and I am glad I did, because with their help, and being around a ton of people who like what I like, made me open up a lot more than before

My third person that I will meet in heaven is my high school drama teacher. I have to say that when I first met her freshman year, I was a little bit scared. She looked like such an intimidating person. At the time I did not know that she would be my drama teacher, so I just kept on walking to my first class of the day and pretty soon I forgot about her. At the end of the day, I decided to follow Jenn and Kelly's advice to practice on my acting, so I decided to audition for the drama club. When I got there, I was so shocked to see the scary lady there that I almost left, but decided not to. All I can say was that my audition did not go very well, so I ended up being put in backstage crew instead. I did not see this as a loss, because while there for the rest of my 4 years of school, I started to like my drama teacher, and she taught me a few things, and even signed me up for her senior drama class. I certainly learned lots of things from her, and her advice I will take into the future with me.

**Her lesson to me will be: **"the world is like a stage, and the people around you are your audience, so make sure you get to know your audience so you know how to please them" this I have applied to my life when looking for a job or going to fancy parties. Everywhere I go is a different scenery, and there are different ways of acting in different situations that are presented to you.

My fourth person is my most favorite author in the world, Jk Rowling. She wrote the harry potter series, that I have so attached to me. The reason I am attached is because when it was first released, I had the pleasure of growing with the Harry Potter series when I was 11 and 17 when it was finally finished. Another reason why I loved the Harry Potter series is because the author, J.K. Rowling, researches her material; she has good use of Latin and history within her books. For example, magical spells are named after Latin words and the names of some characters give hints as to what that character is, such as Sirius which means Dog Star and Albus which means White (pure wizard) Harry Potter is such a great series. It introduced me to a whole other world out there that may possibly exist, and it also has a variety of creatures which includes Wizards, Witches, Animagi, Werewolves, Ghosts, Poltergeists, Vampires, Dragons, Veela, Cornish Pixies, Fairies, Leprechauns, Giants, Unicorns, Basilisks, Trolls, Goblins, Centaurs, Muggleborns, Squibs etc. I loved her works so much, and she actually influenced me to start writing my own stories.

**The lesson she may have for me is:** "don't let writers block slow you down. When you can think of nothing to write, go to a place where your imagination can flow." I can apply this to my life; because there are so many times when I try so hard to write, but I cannot come up with a good idea. What I do is I sit down at a park, and look at clouds. It usually helps my imagination to flow a lot more, and I get a ton of ideas I was never able to think about before.

My fifth and final person, would be the man who started it all, the man who influenced me to pick up that one copy of the labyrinth, that open the door to my world, the man who got me interested in magic in the first place, Walt Disney. Walt Disney was the first to ever get me interested in anything magical. When my parents bought me Bambi, it lead to Little Mermaid, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Fantasia, and many more. Now, I'm not talking about the sequels. I don't acknowledge that the sequels exist, because they are really, really, bad. But anyway, he influenced me to look at the world beyond, and to never give up, that one day, all your dreams will come true.

**His lesson to me will probably be:** "always never give up, because if you give up, you may miss out on a opportunity in your life" I can say that this has happened to me before. i gave up on an opportunity, and I missed the chance to actually perform on stage, because I quit ballet, because it was too hard for me. Would I have stayed, I would have learned to be a wonderful dancer. Boy do I regret it now.

In the end, you may not know what happens to you when you die, but if I do die, I would love to meet these people in heaven. All I can say is live life to the fullest, and don't give up on something, because it can be a missed opportunity, like it was for me.


End file.
